The Year and a Day Contract
by ChildOfMay
Summary: *This is a story about other citizens of Defiance, with some interactions with the original characters.* With a simple knock, my life fell apart. Now I have to spend a year and a day with the one person who has terrorized me since I was 7. Why? What is his end goal? What can I possibly learn from him? How will this turn out? Rated M for future chapters. Credits to rightful people.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Before Everything Went to Shtako Prt.1**

"Maria! Order number 3 ready for serving!" Exclaimed my papa from over the wooden counter in the kitchen. I gently laid the small pie and medium tea on my tray and made my way to the table who ordered it. Ever so gently, as my mother taught me, I laid the order on the table with a polite smile.

"Lemon pie with Chamomile herbal tea." I say.

"Yes thank you, Maria." The customer replies. A recurring Irath customer at my family's café. Her name is Aris, a sweet old woman with a kind smile. "Your chamomile tea always comes out fresh and puts me in a better mood for the day."

"I'm glad to hear it Aris. It's only the morning, but I hope your day gets to be more blessed." I say as I lay her utensils on the table.

"Ahiha (thank you) Maria." I smiled, nodded, and turned away to complete more orders my papa was shouting out.

Poor papa, his job would be a lot easier if mama was in better condition. Her illness has left her bed ridden. It's been about 3 years since my mama's declining health, but she has been fighting it. Her strength with the care of my younger twin siblings have been helping her, but we grow increasingly worried about how much time we have left with her. Our 3 bedroom apartment above our café isn't the space mama needs for her health.

Just in time to pull me out of my bitter thoughts, my childhood best friend walks into the café. Kehnta, an Irath who saved me from bullies when I was 7 has always stuck by my side. Even during the time of my mother's illness, he has taken it upon himself to help my family and work for us to help gain more money and customers to keep our business going. He understands our struggles and his father completely agrees with him helping my family. I smile upon seeing him. "I was wondering if you were going to make it today Kehnta!"

He puts on his apron and gave me his signature smolder smile, "What were you missing me?"

I couldn't help but chuckle and give him hug. Yes I have been, because my feelings for him have been growing stronger….. Just like his… Our feelings are mutual. Almost 10 years of friendship, we can't hold back our mutual care and shwei (love). We've grown closer with the years.

I helped him load more cups of tea and coffee on his tray for tables while I sorted away the empty cups.

"Andale amores (Hurry up, lovers)!" Shouted my papa in Spanish for everyone to hear, "Those tables need to be served!" Papa likes to tease us because he can see it. The way we look at each other, and he completely accepts Kehnta as not only an employee and my dearest friend, but as a son. My father has always been so grateful and welcoming to Kehnta since the day he found out what Kehnta did for me against my aggressors. It makes me blush every time papa teases us, but Kehnta just chuckles.

The morning was pretty smooth and productive. Miguel, my younger brother, joins my father in the kitchen to help with cleaning dishes. At only 10 the twins, Miguel and Jessica, are very mature for their age. Perhaps it's from seeing what mama is going through, or maybe they see the struggling our family does every day, but they know they have a role in the family business. Aside from taking care of mama, the twins will clean up the kitchen and help papa with baking. Occasionally I let them help me wait tables, but Miggy is not as smooth with laying the plates gently on the table and Jesse is so soft spoken and timid. They try and I will give them that.

If it's not me teaching them how to wait tables, then Kehnta will let them watch him as he takes orders for people at the counter. The twins really look up to him, they see him as an older brother. There is only so much an older sister can provide, but an older brother I seemed to notice provides more security and strength. There you go, another reason why my family appreciates Kehnta.

We usually close the café for our lunch break during the late morning so we can relax and catch up from the morning rush, then prepare for the afternoon. As Miggy was with papa in the kitchen, I leaned against the counter Kehnta was wiping down. The mid-day sun shines through beautifully through our wide windows. The stained-glass windows that were hand-crafted by papa, Kehnta, and Miggy add color to the interior. It makes me think about the churches papa would tell me about from his old faith. How the stained-glass windows will depict stories of hope and faith though belief. I never knew much about Catholicism or Christianity because my siblings and I were brought up by mama's earthly stories and natural upbringings, but papa would always talk about it despite having embraced mama's earth-worshipping views.

"Hey I'm gonna stop by the market square if you wanna go with me for a stroll?" Kehnta asks. Having finished wiping down the tables and watching me staring off into space.

"Hmm? Oh sure, give me a minute to head upstairs really quick." I replied with a soft voice, a calm smile still whispering on my lips. I ran quickly through the kitchen and up the iron winding stairs to the second floor. I went to my small room right next to the stairs and grabbed my red handmade hoodie. Before heading down the stairs, I went to my parent's room and went to my mama. "I'll be back mama." I whispered to her ear and gave her a kiss on her forehead. She was asleep, so I stayed quiet to not to wake her.

Kehnta and I left in a hurry so to be back in time for the afternoon shift. The market square of Defiance was only 10 minutes from the café. Most of the local businesses centered at the market square so to easily attain materials and groceries. Kehnta and I took to enjoy the walks to the market square even if it was just for groceries. It was a chance to be together and occasionally see some of our other friends in the area. "How's your father doing Kehnta?" I asked.

"He's getting through it. The mines are weighing down on his old body, but he stays busy. He always jokes and asks to switch bodies with me. He figures he could my strong girth to better use." Kehnta and I laughed. I like Kehnta's laugh, it's deep and warm with a dash of joy.

"I bet he feels as if he is looking through a mirror when he looks at you." I chimed in.

"Yeah a mirror that is 25 years past due." Kehnta jokes.

"You should hold your tongue because that will be you one day when you look at your kid and think the same thing." I say, but I didn't realize what I said until it was too late. My cheeks redden with embarrassment. We are two best friends with deep emotions for each other but haven't acted or said anything on them. You shouldn't joke about stuff like this.

"I sure hope so." Is all Kehnta says with a smile and distant gaze. I sneaked a glanced at him and smiled and continued walking with him.

We made it to the market and decided to split to find get groceries faster. On my way to find fruit and seeds I ran into my friend Samantha with a basket of groceries. She's a beautiful human girl with straight black hair, grass green eyes, and heart shaped face. "Why hello there Hun!" she yells out towards me. I rush towards her "Hey Sammy!" I give her a hug.

"What brings you out into the world?" she says.

"Just came with Kehnta to get groceries. He's somewhere around here." I say looking around searching for him through the mass of people.

"That's nice. It's been a few days since you've been out the house." She says concerning. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just had trouble with you know who." Sammy knows of my life long tormentor, Valik, and his goons of Castithans. "Besides, mama has been needing more help in care. So, it isn't all that bad." I continued with a smile. Sammy and I continued shopping through the stands and catching up on the latest gossip.

"So, I heard that Valik and his henchmen have busted out with a new drug." Sammy says, "It's like an intense liquid drug that is so strong that even the steam coming from it when boiled will get you strung."

"It's so wrong how they do all that underground stuff and still come out on top while the rest of us work our butts off just to provide ends meet." I say with a furrowed brow and frown.

"Aww Maria you're so innocent. This world is completely wrong. We just have to learn how to survive it." Sammy says with a bubbly chuckle.

"Completely innocent outside, and in, I might add." Sammy and I jump and turned startled at the familiar voice. It was Valik with a smirk and surrounding him was his Casti bodyguard eyeing us like treats. A cold chill goes down my spine when I see Valik watching me intently. His porcelain skin and equally white shoulder length hair glowing. His light purple eyes staring into my dark brown doe ones. Another shiver runs through me and I hang onto Sammy who shows indifference.

"Speak of the monster." Says Sammy, "We don't want trouble, it would be preferred if you guys moved on." Sam with a calm yet stern voice tells the men. Her face of stone solemnity. I wish I can be that straightforward with Valik and his goons when they come near me, but I only can when it's just Valik in the café. Yes, he will go as far as to go into our café to intimidate me, but that is because his family owns the block we live on. Real estate can be a pain when your land lord harasses you and your family.

"And what makes you think we will listen to you, lowly pink flesh." Growls Raylix, one of Valik's muscle. "We have to have some fun every now and again." Just as Raylix was gonna make a step towards us, Valik holds up a hand to stop him and looks at us solemnly.

"I simply overheard you two talking about me and it is only natural for someone to investigate what others are saying about them." Valik explains as he steps towards us. "Now what lies are you feeding Maria now, Sammy?" Valik comes closer to me and even raps an arm around my waist casually. The scent of his musk and cloves overpower me and I get a little dizzy. Afraid I just stiffen under his touch.

"Just common knowledge that Maria has missed out on because of your constant harassment." Sam spits back, Gods she is gonna get us killed. Valik is not someone to piss off. Not only does he own about half of the real estate business, but his family has ties to illegal trade. Let's just say that Valik has too much power for comfort. And for some unfortunate reason I am the target for his teasing and advances. He gives off the vibe of superiority, but he doesn't abuse his station, or Liro, he is responsible. It's as if he knows just how intimidating he is and doesn't need to threaten anyone.

"Oh really? Please do tell what that is." He provokes with a smirk. Sammy hesitates to say something, calculating where her words will get her since Valik's men close in on her.

Nobody around us pays attention, because they know better to interfere with Valik's business. Most of the people here live on the land he owns and rents to him.

All but one. "How about we discuss that another time, Valik." Booms Kehnta's voice. He stands tall and broad with a dead serious expression. "Besides, no one has the time for your games right now. Some of us do work for a living." Kehnta advances on us and Valik grabs hold of me.

"And who says I don't work?" Valik incites.

Kehnta sees the tight hold Valik has on my waist and becomes even more aggravated. The tension was becoming too intense for me, so I shoved away from the middle of them out into open space. A slight panic attack grabbing hold of me, but I suck in the air and square my shoulders, pushing a loose strand of my curly chocolate hair out of my face. "Please, we should get going. Or else my father will become too worried. Sammy, Kehnta, let's go!" I say as I turn around abruptly, letting my long, thick braid sway behind me. I only caught a glimpse of all the shocked faces from everyone as I defied Valik in public. I can't even believe it myself. Please don't let it bite me in the ass.

I feel Sammy to my right and Kehnta comes to my left and grabs hold of my hand for support. I'm so grateful that he has my back.

"I'm so proud of you, Maria." Kehnta whispers. I look up into his yellow eyes, messy orange hair in a loose bun, and smile at him.

We made our way to send Sam home safely, then rushed back to the café.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **The Day Before Everything Went to Shtako Pt 2**

Just as the afternoon was going smoothly, we got an unwanted guest. Valik. He enjoys coming in and sitting at his signature table by the front windows. It's his favorite spot because it's further away from the counter where papa or Kehnta can't hear what he says to me while I serve him. Because Valik owns the building we live and work in and because he grants us special leniencies in monthly rent, we serve him without charge. However, he occasionally leaves me or papa a tip. Only me or papa.

Valik walks in with a smirk, "Hello Senior Garcia!" Valik exclaims from the entrance before stealthily walking to his table like a cat. His cocky vibe reaching all the way to the kitchen. His greetings were the same his father, _Favi_ Tsaddik, would use for my papa and mama. A constant reminder of our past.

" _Ay Chingao_ , why does he have to come in today?" Papa says lowly when he sees Valik enter the café. Yup, that shove would bite me in the ass. "Kehnta, can you serve Valik for Maria?" papa asks. His dark brows turning down over his sunken eyes in agitation. Papa knows of how I've been treated by Valik and his goons since the day I was harassed at 7. But he always didn't like Valik since the day he and his father showed us this building that will be our home.

"I'm already tied up with these orders. But don't worry, Maria actually stood up to that prick earlier at the square. I know she is getting over her fear." With that Kehnta gives me a firm hand to my shoulder and leans down to my ear while I was worriedly staring at Valik "Hey, don't worry. We got your back over here. I think he got the hint that you're not gonna take any more of his crap." I lightly pat his hand and walk off with the tray. "Thank you Kehnta." I say quickly turning to him then turn back to Valik. Who I noticed had witnessed the entire moment.

"Here is your regular, herbal green tea with honey." I say with a rapid heartbeat. As I laid down the cup of tea on the table he brushes his hand against mine.

"I didn't get to tell you how nice you look today, Maria." He says with a teasing tone and sly smile that could melt a girl's heart. Fortunately, I'm not that kind of girl. Instead I stiffen under his gaze and my poker face slips to show my furrowed brows in weak confidence. "You know, after you left so urgently earlier. But it's fine, I understand the importance of hard work. Still a shame how someone as lovely as you have to be a waitress." He says with disregard, looking from the tea to me. I make the mistake of accidently looking him in his light purple eyes. An opportunity for him to gaze into my brown ones. I cling to the tray, holding myself from swinging it at his face.

I ignored everything he said and simply replied, "I'll be back if you need a refill." My attitude instantly turning sour. I just want to continue on with the other orders.

"How is your mother doing?" Valik's simple questions stops me dead in my tracks. My brows furrowed in anger and hurt. "Doing well I hope." He continues. A small sense of sincerity. Small.

"Why are you asking?" I ask turning slowly, tightening into a white knuckled fist, the other gripping tightly to the silver tray.

"Just simply wondering about the people living on my land. I see your garden is growing especially abundant." He leans forward and smirks at me cunningly. He can be so cruel.

"She is fine. And yes, it is. Thank you. I'll be back if you need a refill." I quickly turn away and make my way behind the counter, feeling Valik's gaze piercing my back. Hiding behind the tall glass cases of pastries, Kehnta comforts me in an embrace.

"Hey, what's wrong? What did he say?" Kehnta asks. Looking me straight in the face with concern and worry. He rubs my shoulders soothingly.

"Nothing. I just shouldn't have gone out today to the market." I look up to him. He hugs me closer, "Don't worry about him, he just likes to pick at you. Like every bully."

I shake my head, "No. He is starting to be more passive aggressive. It's like he wants to get under my skin for a reaction by using my family. As if he pities me, but he is being cruel about it. And the way he looks at me, it's too much Kehnta." I couldn't continue, I know that if I were to explain how molested I felt by just simply being looked at by Valik that Kehnta would lose it. I simply take a breath.

"No worries, I'll go ahead and take over for you if you want to trade stations with me?" Kehnta says, he is too good for me. I nod and he smiles crookedly, "Okay, go ahead I got this."

Roughly 10 minutes from Kehnta taking my spot I hear "Get out!" From Kehnta's booming voice. I look up and both men are standing off at each other. I grew panicked because Kehnta was only 17 and toned versus Valik who had to be about 20 and physically equipped to out maneuver and hurt him. In all these years I've never seen Kehnta physically attack Valik, just the Casti henchmen of his. And from the looks of it Kehnta was close to attack.

I was walking from behind the counter towards the two with my chest hurting from fear, when papa suddenly put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to my aged father who had a stern look weighing down on his face. "Stay behind the counter _Mija._ " He told me. I listened and watched as Papa walked over to the two men. Some of the other people stood up from startle at the outburst, others watched intently, and a few had their weapons drawn ready to fight. I grabbed hold of the metal bat from under the counter ready to help if I could and tried to hear what papa was saying to the two men. Suddenly I saw Kehnta looking pissed off and shoved away from the group, Valik with an accomplished smirk on his face. Kehnta, extremely aggravated, stomped his way furiously towards me. "Kehnta what's wro-"I tried to talk to him but he grabbed me out in the open and kissed me furiously on the lips, in front of the crowd.

Had I not been so drawn in to the moment and hazed by Kehnta's lips on mine, I would have heard the gasps and whistling from some of the customers. Had I not been overcome by the heat from his skin on mine and my eyes closing in succumbing to his kiss, I would have noticed the jealous scowl evident on Valik's face and the small smile on papa's. But I was overwhelmed by what had all happened, and I enjoyed it. Kehnta's lips were warm and firm, yet soft and caressing. When he pulled away he whispered an apology, which threw me further off from understanding the already confusing situation. One moment he was furious at Valik and now he was sweet. What happened?

Kehnta straightened up and held me close by the shoulders and turned to Valik across the Café. "Valik, you have no business here! We are perfectly happy with or without you tormenting us. We have _Shwei_ , something you do not. Now, get out!" My cheeks reddened from the kiss and I looked at Valik who eyed me with anger on his fine features and a quick glimpse of hurt in his eyes before turning and leaving the café. His white hair blowing in the gush of cool late winter air.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the act of passion from Kehnta and all eyes were on us. My cheeks grew even hotter from the attention, but Kehnta noticed my embarrassment and hugged me close and walked us behind the counter.

Papa closed shop early. The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. Mostly because of the rapid customer flow, but also because of my fountain of thoughts rushing through my head. So many questions circulated through my head. Did Kehnta just openly say he loved me? What had Valik said to anger Kehnta so badly? Why was Valik angry after the kiss? What is papa thinking?

I couldn't help it. I quickly finished my chores on the café floor so I can tend to my gardens to get fresh air. I had two gardens. A vegetable and fruit garden by the building occupying the alleyway, and the other was an herbal garden on the rooftop. I quickly made my way to the vegetable one first to water it. In this one we have a husky mix guard dog named Brutus and a month pregnant malamute named Samosa. Both dogs help keep intruders from entering into our garden, but they're sweet babies. We raised them since they were stranded puppies on the streets, and papa wanted extra security around the café. We are so excited about the new coming of puppies. The twins already thought of names for their pups, while papa is happy for more security dogs. I can't wait for the joy that comes with puppies, their little soft bodies and puppy breathe is what I'm looking forward to. Kehnta was even promised a puppy for his home too.

I fed Brutus and Samosa, and continued watering the plants. However, I couldn't clear my head. So I decided to go up to the roof to the herb garden. The fresh scents of chamomile and peppermint will help me. I quickly sneaked through the kitchen so not to cause attention from papa and Kehnta, and quietly made my way through the second floor so not wake mama or get the twins curious. On the roof I sat on one of the benches and took a deep breathe. For only two floors, the building is tall and can provide a leverage for a nice view of Defiance. It was sunset and the giant Arch over defiance was beginning to light up. The serene view with the nice breeze blowing my loose wavy chocolate strands about was comforting. I closed my eye and smiled into the wind.

A couple minutes passed by before I heard a throat clearing, I turned to see Kehnta by the rooftop door. "Can I talk to you?" He pleaded, looking puzzled.

"Sure." I replied. Making space for him to sit next to me. But he didn't, he stayed right by the bench looking at me with content.

"Look, about earlier. I meant it. We have love, I love you, Maria. I have since the day I met you. I knew I not only wanted to help you, but I wanted to be by your side always. You looked at me with your doe-like brown eyes and I instantly fell for you. A quick-wit boy of 8 finding love. I didn't understand it then cause we were just friends, but over the years my feelings were growing. And with each day I came to see you, you weren't just my best friend, but the one I want to be with… My love." From a standing position to now kneeling beside me with my hands in his, Kehnta was letting it all out. The pinned up emotions finally made clear to me. As a result, I was overcome by tears of happiness and my smile broad and evident across my lips.

"Kehnta, I-I don't know what to say." I contentedly replied. My eyes wet with tears.

"Just say it. Say you feel the same, or say how you feel. Maria today made me realize that we mean so much to each other. Please, will you be mine, the sun to my world, my wife?" and with this Kehnta presented a small open trinket box housing a silver ring with a small turquoise in the center of the designs. It was beautiful, and it looked expensive. I looked in shock at Kehnta, he shook his head no, "Don't ask, I worked my ass off to get something to match you, but nothing compares to your beauty."

"I love it, Kehnta, it's so beautiful. But what about how mad you were? What did Valik say? And why kiss me in front of everyone?" I was so happy, but these questions were pestering me to be answered.

Kehnta looked puzzled again and was trying to find the words to say. I simply brushed back loose strands of his orange hair behind his ear and glided my hand over his white marked forehead to his chin so he can look me eye to eye. "Tell me, Kehnta. I can take it. I can't move on unless you are truthful to me."

"Let's just say he was being disgusting and disrespectful to you that it made me unable to control my anger." …

Kehnta's POV

How could I tell her of the disgusting comments Valik was saying. And in front of her own father too! The sick creep taunting me with how he viewed her as a possession, saying he'd be the happiest man to own her _delectable_ body. Making comments under his breathe about how firm her ass looked when she walks away and her innocence alluring him even more. Sick freak.

And when I confronted him, he teased me saying how I'd be a fool not to think the same. Betting that I, if her father wasn't around, would be on her. And just when I was about slam his face into the table, Valik admits he will have her any way for as long as he could. That threw me off the edge. That's when I lost it and shouted at him. But he continued to provoke me by saying how I will never be able to afford her the things she deserves. And when Mr. Garcia approached us, Valik continued about how he shouldn't let a lowly _Kwofo_ be with Maria _._ Asshole. As a matter of fact, I had enough to provide her not only with love and support, but with a ring too. What was he doing this whole time?

It made me angrier that he had to pick the day I wanted to propose. I had this day planned for 2 months, but his royal ass had to ruin it. Today was the day Maria and I first met. The day she first encountered Valik and his gang when she was 7 and he was 11. When she was cornered by those assholes and confronted by Valik and his harsh views on humans. How can a scared 7 year old stand up against older boys surrounding her. Ever since that day she never went out in public unless she knew someone was with her, it traumatized her.

So I wanted to give this day a new meaning. One with happiness and love. I wanted to override the trauma of that day with a memory of _shwei._

And thanks to Valik, It almost didn't happen. Almost. But I can see the concern in Maria's deep brown eyes. So I have to explain. "He has dark intentions for you, disgusting as they are. I will admit he got explicit, and it drove me mad. Then he proceeded to say how I wasn't good enough for you. I do feel that way sometimes, but it only takes a smile and the way you look at me and I know that it doesn't matter."

"Well he's a dumbass, and you're wise for thinking like that Kehnta. But why did you kiss me the way you did in front of everyone? That was my first kiss after all." She said blushing a little at the mention of the kiss.

"Yeah, and I know it was. I did it because I wanted to show him where your true feelings were. And because I wanted to give u a memorable first kiss." I said with a crooked smile.

She giggled and embraced me, I held her back and that's when her family rushed outside to cheer for us. The twins were making their way up to us and hugged us. Miggy hugged me and Jesse hugged her older sister. Mr. Garcia was assisting his ailing wife, Mrs. Garcia by the arm. Even in her condition, Mrs. Garcia still looks content with life and elegant. Together the elder couple look so fit for each other. Mr. Garcia with his tanned skin, broad but aged figure, and thick mustache and strong facial features were contrast but fitting to his wives petit and elegant form. Mrs. Garcia is the source of Maria's beauty, they share the structure, long curly and wavy chocolate brown hair, olive skin, and deep brown eyes. Only difference is that Mrs. Garcia's hair is thinning and her form is even more frail and small than Maria's. But she is fighting it.

"We witnessed the whole thing." Said Mr. Garcia. "We couldn't help but snoop. And this was a moment neither of us could miss." He continued, nodding to his wife.

"We are so glad you accepted him Maria." Praised Mrs. Garcia. I stood and lifted Maria in my arms, holding on to her with content. "We have grown so fond of you Kehnta. And we gladly accept you into our family. We know you are truthful and honest."

Jesse piped, "Now we can really call you big brother!" and hugged me as well.

"Yeah," said Miggy looking at us both, "an older brother is pretty cool. You can really be a part of our family, Kehnta." Miggy looked so pleased at the thought. I've already seen them as a second family, but now it can be through a real bond.

I couldn't help the full smile of joy on my face. All this time I knew the family was glad to have me here and I always did whatever I could to help provide and support. But it made me feel complete to actually hear it.

"Kehnta," says Maria.

"Yes, Maria?" I ask looking her in the eyes with love.

"I love you too" she says as she brings me in for a kiss. A moment of bliss and elation.

But that moment was short lived.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria's POV

As I paused from the kiss with Kehnta, I heard a pained grunt. I turned and saw mama collapsing on the floor and bringing papa down to his knees beside her. " _Lo Siento_ (I'm sorry) _mi amor_." She says. My heart sinks at seeing her in pain, and Kehnta and I rush to help. I go to papa as Kehnta helps lift mama and leans her against himself. "Thank you Kehnta." she manages through heavy breathing.

Kehnta helps mama back inside and into her bed, while papa walks by me. The twins follow us and are instantly concerned for mama. Jessica with her hazel eyes fixed for any signs of needed help and Miggy looking serious, ready to be of extra support. We all wait until mama controls her breathing and eventually falls asleep peacefully with a contented smile.

After, Kehnta and I walk down to the Café floor. He was getting ready to go home but we lingered together, alone in the golden lit Café floor. It was beautiful with the live green plants against the walls, soft tapestries hanging from the ceiling, and the large windows revealing it to be night time already. Man, what a day.

"You better get home safely tonight, Kehnta. We both really seemed to have pissed off Valik. No telling what he will do." I say looking up to him, my brows furrowing in unease. I search for his hands and he willingly surrenders them to me. Hearing music still playing, I get the idea to wrap them around me so as to slow dance with him. I forgot to turn off the radio from earlier, a sweet lulling country tune playing in the background. It matched perfectly for a wedding.

Wow, soon we will be getting married, it still hasn't hit me that I'm an engaged 17-year-old. As long as it's with Kehnta, I wouldn't care.

"I will be fine. Don't worry." He soothes laying his forehead against mine, taking a deep breath of serenity while moving along with me. "I know how to protect myself. And I'll rush home if it makes you feel better." He says in a whisper.

"Perhaps, but it will make me feel much better if you could just sleep here tonight. Papa doesn't have to know." I say closing my eyes while dancing with him.

"Maria Isabel Garcia, you know better than to hide me from your father." Kehnta retorts in which I only chuckle. Holding on to him tighter. His respect for my father is astonishing for any young adult in this day and age. His musk mixed with the sweet smell of pastries dazes me as we sway.

We continue like this for the reminder of the song, letting its lyrics outline our future together. I remember having to teach Kehnta how to dance. It was a deal we made to each other when we were younger; I'd teach him how to dance like how humans do, and he'd teach me to dance like Irathients. My parents coming from a race of humans where dancing is just as much a form of communication as talking, I grew up watching and learning from them. I caught on quickly to Kehnta's traditional Irath dancing, but it wasn't so easy teaching him. He's lucky I have patience for him.

I feel him stop , and lift my rested head on his chest to look him in the eyes. There was reassurance in those yellow orbs. "I will be fine. I'll get home quickly. But I have to go soon before it gets to be later." He says.

"I know. I just don't want to let go yet. This is so right." As I giggled. I chanced to look over his shoulder from our dancing and saw I quick glimpse of a figure outside the large window by the entrance. "Kehnta, there's someone outside." I say as I break from him and go to the window. He follows and goes through the doors to check. I quickly go by every window and shut the mini blinds. My brows furrowed in agitation. "Kehnta you have to stay. It's not safe." I warn.

"No, I have to get home to my _zbaba._ I have to go now." He says putting on his coat and scarf. He fits his now failing messy bun in his beanie, and before heading out he stops and gently lays his forehead on mine. Feeling automatically comforted, I say " _Te amo,_ Kehnta. I love you."

"Lemak ewei, Maria. I love you too. Goodnight." He kisses me again and heads off. Behind him I shut and lock the door. Hoping and praying to any and all Gods that he makes it home safely.

Heading up stairs I see papa stand by the railing. "Papa what are you still doing awake?" I ask.

"Just wanted to talk with you _Mija._ " He starts, nodding his head with a pleased smile. "I'm so glad he decided to propose now." The smile brightens his wrinkled complexion. "Look." He hands me a photograph. It's of his and mama's wedding. It's old but it still depicts their youthful beauty. Mama with the happiest smile I've ever seen her with in a floor length, lace and elegant white dress and matching veil. She must have been early twenties, healthy. Beside her holding her hands in a tender care was papa in his young and strong build. He was lean and muscular, with a head full of black hair brushed back, and a groomed yet not fully-grown mustache and chin hair. His smile was pure and it seemed to radiate.

"Your mother was 25, 3 months pregnant with you, and I was 29. I say its best that Kehnta proposes to you and marries you now because you don't know how much longer you have with the person you love. Just take me and your mama for example." He looks momentarily saddened, but regains himself.

"Papa, you and mom have the best kind of love anyone can be blessed with. To survive the Arkfalls and wars, leaving everything behind, starting a new and fresh life while supporting one another. You two have seen good and bad days in this new world, and still managed to keep each other and your children safe." I look down to my feet, "I only hope Kehnta and I can be as strong and endearing as you."

Papa chuckles, and gently pulls me in for a hug. "Anything can happen and it's been a long road for the both of you so far. However, you two are still here. Seize your moment, don't let the one you love slip through your fingers." Papa says smiling and stares off past me as if seeing the past in physical embodiment. Then he comes to, "You know, your mother and I married quickly. We wanted to celebrate with all our family before leaving Texas. We decided that it was best to marry early and while we still had our _familia_."

"I was wondering what your thoughts were on all of this. I'm glad yet concerned that you're letting me marry so young. But I understand now. This has all been a surprise." I said as I lean from the hug.

"I've known for about a month. I wanted it to be a surprise. But that _pinche hijo de-_ " I cut my father off before he can completely finish his remark. "Papa, no, let's not even think of him."

"Kehnta is good for you, for us, and for the café. I know you two deserve a wedding that is fitting for you, so we will start planning soon. Like I said, it is best to seal the deal now." Papa was about to turn back into his room, but I stopped him.

"But papa, what about the café? We can't go all out." I said with concern. "Don't worry about it my love." He simply replied with a kiss on my forehead. We said goodnight and went to bed.

* * *

NEXT DAY

Geared with a maze spray papa had given me I'm walking to Dr. Yewll's clinic for mama's bi-monthly medication. Dr. Meh Yewll has been helping us with medication ever since mama fell ill three years ago, and I've gotten use to her pragmatism and snazzy remarks enough to make conversation.

Rushing in from the cold late winter air into her clinic door, I greet her, "Good morning Doc." I brush my feet over the rug knowing how she feels about mud tracks. The last time she blamed me for any future slip and falls in her clinic, so I decided to start taking extra precautions to avoid her retorts.

"Good Morning, Maria. I have your medications; you just have to wait for them while I finish with _current issues_." She says the last part as she finishes bandaging Irisa, the well-known daughter of Defiance's sheriff, Nolan. She and Tommy would help keep the peace whenever I made my trips to the market and Valik harasses me. Let's just say they've gotten familiar with Valik's and Kehnta's public brawls.

Me and Irisa exchange nods to each other, "Hello Irisa. Working hard I see." I gesture to the bandages on her fists. "I know you wouldn't come to be treated unless Nolan made you. How is he doing?"

"Hey Maria. Just finished teaching two thieves a valuable lesson. And he's currently busy with his own leads. Rather be there than here." She says with a half carless smile.

"I'm hurt," Dr. Yewll says with sarcasm, "And the fact I went through the trouble and resources to provide care for a helpless animal." She finishes and straightens up. "You are finished, now get before I decided to cause more injury than care."

"Thanks for the stitch up, Doc." Before leaving, Irisa stops by me, "I heard what happened yesterday at the market. Good job, it's about time you stood up. 'Was kinda worried me and Tommy would turn into patrol officers every time Valik and Kehnta are out in public at the same time." I smile as she makes a turn to leave, but she suddenly stops in her tracks and calls back, "And congrats on the engagement." After congratulating me she heads out the door, leaving me stunned.

"How does she know?" I ask more to myself.

Not a lot of weddings in Defiance for one, much less between different species. And secondly, Defiance is a small town, news travels fast. I turn to Doc Yewll, resuming my initial mission.

"I thought she would never leave. Come, I have them here." I follow her deeper into her clinic, going up to a cabinet on the far-right end. "Here you go, two bottles. The usual." Just as I was going to hand her the pay, she stops me. "Free of charge, consider it an engagement present." She says and steals a glance at my ring finger. Her eyes get cloudy, but only for an instant and she continues. "Don't get used to it. I'm not one for free handouts. However, there will be an actual gift for the wedding present."

"Thank you, Dr. Yewll. I know it wasn't cheap getting these though." She sorts through more medication. Contemplating how to respond.

"Yeah, well it's only this time. Like I said, don't get used to it. Your family has been constantly coming here for help, and I'm bound by my practice to help." She lays a small bottle of yellow tonic on the counter.

My curiosity urges me, "What is that?" I nod to the tonic.

"A special solution I made from one of my plants that aids in taking care of unwanted pregnancies. I have a disclosure to not give out the name of who it's for." I merely nod and accept that information. Besides, it's none of my business.

"Thank you again Dr. Yewll for this gift. I will see you again in another 2 weeks." I nod and leave the clinic. Rethinking how she eyed the ring on my finger. Then letting it go and quickly made my way home.

Once home, I make my way to my parent's room to see mama. "Mom, I'm back, and I brought your medicine." She greets me and readily sits upright for this ritual. I urge her to lay back some, and continue on with giving her the somewhat helpful treatment. After last night, I didn't want her to strain herself any more than usual. I run my fingers through her hair for a while until she drifts into another sleep spell. Tranquility present across her face.

I think of how beautiful she was and is. She is like fine wine; gracing as she gets older. Granted she is only in her 40s, her health is saying otherwise. The past three years have completely drained her, and depression from not being able to enjoy time with her family took a toll on her. Father was right, we should enjoy the time we have with the ones we love. Because they may not be here for long. That thought upsets me and I leave her to stop myself from thinking such thoughts. It's difficult watching the person who raised you to be strong and happy grow weak and frail. Watching the time slip from their hands. I can't bring myself to accept the inevitable, but I know time isn't on our side.

I was downstairs helping papa and the twins prepare for the afternoon shift, when a knock came from the café doors.


	4. Chapter 4

I see Kehnta. Bloodied, bruised, and tired. My heart sinks and time slows as he's being half carried and half dragged through the doors, kicked opened by two of Valik's men I might add. I hear papa ordering the twins to head up stairs, and I see Kehnta being slammed on a chair in the middle of the café.

I rush past the other Casti men that started piling in the café to get to Kehnta. There must have been 10 of them, but I didn't care. It took a second for my body to react this quickly, but I rushed to him to see if he's conscious. "Kehnta! What happened? Are you ok?" My voice shakes and my hands brush back his bloody hair, staining my hands red. His breathing is heavy, and he looks confused. One eye is closed to keep the blood from getting in, a part of his lip is busted, and he has scratches around his face. His body is contorted from pain in different areas, he looks defeated. Finally, he looks at me and becomes even more aware of where he is. He tries to get up to embrace me, but the two men at his side hold him down.

"Kehnta's been in an _accident_. How about you step away from him for a second, I have to talk with you, Maria." I hear Valik's sly voice from the front doors and I quickly turn. He's walking casually to an empty table near Kehnta. He sits with the upmost of casualty and gestures for me to sit across from him. "Please." He continues. Looking back at Kehnta for reassurance and I see him eyeing Valik with utter hatred and fire in his eyes. Fearing any more possible harm to come to Kehnta or my family, I sit.

"What are you doing here, Valik? And what have you done to Kehnta?" I hear papa's booming voice coming right up to us. Papa stops right beside me and looks at Valik with a fierce look on his face.

"Ah, Señor Garcia, please sit as well. You can be a witness." With a hand gesture, a Casti man from nowhere pulls out a laser blade and holds it to papa's neck to urge him to sit. He complies and sits in a chair between us on one side. "Oh, let's not forget the twins. Come on out and stand by to hear this as well. After all, it involves the whole family." Valik looks at me dead in my angered eyes with ease. The twins rush between the space between where papa and I sit. Valik continues with a smirk, "Shall, we get your mother to hear as well?"

"What is this about, Valik?" I say with a dangerous tone. "Why are you doing this?"

"I have a proposal for you myself, Maria. You see, I'm not all too happy about this new engagement and not being able to offer myself in time. So, I want to give my own proposal." He says with a slanted grin.

"Asshole barely grew balls to say something now." I hear Kehnta press out through his pain, but one of the two men punch him square in the stomach. He cries in pain, which causes Jesse to whimper in pain for him and grab hold of Miggy. Papa balls his fists and my aggravated face breaks to fear and concern. I gasp and lowly cry "Stop!" to Valik. With a raised hand from Valik, the man steps back. No questions asked.

"Now, Maria, back to my proposal." He pulls out a pen and folder with paper from under his arm, and lays it on the table for me to take and read. "In it, states that you will spend a year and a day with me on my estate. In exchange, I will provide your mother with the best medical care I can seek and buy for her health to return. Also, Kehnta here will be left completely alone and free to stay here to help your family while you are gone."

Listening to him, I take a second to scan the document and read its contents. After, I look up at him with doubt. "What if I don't do this? I don't think you will let me say no without a consequence."

"You're right. If you should not agree, I will see to it that not only Kehnta's, but yours and your family's lives will be nothing but _shtako_. I will make life a complete hell for everyone you love and care about, as well as for any future family you may decide to have with _this_." He waves a hand to Kehnta at this last part. "Really, Maria. Which would you rather have? A whole life of misery or just a year and a day with me? It will not be all that bad. You will just live with me, but you can't see your family or friends during your time with me."

Feeling trapped and exhausted from all the time he already spent making my life hard, I question "Why are you doing this? My whole life you've tormented me, but now you put me in a situation where not only my happiness but also that of my families is at stake. What have I ever done to you to deserve this?" My eyes slightly water from agitation. Although my voice remains strong, it's full of defeat. "Why can't you just leave us alone?" My father grabs my hand as support.

Valik looks at me with anger and his jaw clenches. He looks annoyed at me for not giving him a straight answer. "You are so naïve. I'm doing this because I can. I want you to be a guest in my home, I want to provide medical coverage to your ailing mother, I want to bring hope and strong support to your family because I can. I have the resources and standing point to do so. You will not have that if you marry Kehnta and live a sorry life with so little. Accept this proposal, and I swear that by the end of the year and a day if you are not compelled to stay with me any longer, then you can leave and live life without any more oppression from me or my men. You and your family… and Kehnta."

I look at the paper once again. My head is heavy and swirling with this big decision. I feel my papa's hand tighten on my own and I look at him, I see that he disagrees with this. His face looks so much older than what it is. Wrinkles of frustration, filled with a life full of hard work with misfortune and heartbreak. I look up at the twins by my side. They seem so much more mature than the 10-year-old children they are supposed to be. They never had a childhood, working hard when they should be joining the other children in school and play. How can I deprive them of it any further? I can't be responsible for the ruining of what little childhood they have left. Then I look at Kehnta. I love him with all my heart and I want to be with him, but I can't ruin ours or the lives of what children we wish to have together. At least at the end of the year and day I can go back to my family and resume a more peaceful life with them.

Papa interjects with anger in his voice, "What makes you think I'll let _MY_ daughter agree to this? Have you any respect? I'm her father and I have the rightful say to draw the line!" Papa banged his fist to the table, angry at Valik's audacity. I agree with Papa to an extent. If I was younger I would have completely agreed with him. Papa comes from a very traditional household. That's also why he was happy with Kehnta's proposal to me; he got Papa's blessing.

However, Valik doesn't come form that background, and when a Casti man is faced with disrespect (especially from someone inferior from himself) they can react rather violently. I internally cringed at Papa's outburst and begin to worrying at Valik's reaction. Given my past experiences, it can not be good.

Valik turns to my father with restrained malice and says "This isn't the old times from before the _"Ark Falls", Señor._ In this world one could lose a hand for showing someone of high _liro_ such as myself with disrespect. Your daughter is not little anymore. If she has the guts to stand up to me, then by all means she has the guts to make her own decision. I'm offering a deal to better _everyone's_ life at my own cost. Now I will let your insult slide, but in the future if this deal does not go accordingly I will not be so graceful. You forget what I'm capable of, you do not want to be on my bad side.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The dark promise in Valik's tone could not be more evident. This whole time, I saw this situation as a passing phase of some meaningless teasing and harassment. But it isn't and with this I made my decision.

With dread in my heart and uncertainty plaguing my mind, I sign the proposal. "You will take care of my family while I'm gone. I'll be with you for a year and a day, at the end we settle this bad blood that's been going on for too long." I declare as I glare deep into Valik's eyes.

He just smirks and nods. "Agreed. You don't need to worry about your family. Let them relax, you just hold your end of the bargain. No leaving to see anyone, just live with me, follow a few house rules, learn from me, and everything will settle." He takes the signed document. Pleased at his accomplishment, he gestures to the two Castis' beside Kehnta and they move away.

I take the opportunity to rush to Kehnta, to hold him and comfort him. But he does nothing, he doesn't look at me or say anything. "Kehnta?" Now he looks at me, but it's a look of betrayal. I can tell that my decision greatly angered him and I don't blame him. Kehnta gets up and struggles to the kitchen, leaving me dumbfounded. As I watch Kehnta leave while still on the floor, Valik comes up from behind me.

"You have an hour to pack what you need and to say your goodbyes." I hear Valik say then he turns to leave. All his men follow him out the café and wait outside. His command barely registered to me as I recover from my haze, rising to stand.

"You shouldn't have done that." Is all Miggy says before he heads upstairs upset. Jesse hugs me with tears streaming her face, "I don't want you to leave. What if you don't come back? Please, Maria." I hold her tightly and let the tears I've been holding back flow through. I feel a warm embrace come around us, and I see that papa is holding back his emotions.

"What have you done? He is going to hurt you or worse. What were you thinking?" He says in a harsh low voice.

"I was just thinking of what was best." I say looking up to my father, "I didn't want all of you to suffer for my choices. I wanted this to end. I will be back in a year, then everything will be much better." I look into my papa's sad, disappointed eyes. "Please, forgive me." I plead as I break from them and head upstairs to my room. In the kitchen, I see Kehnta. Miggy is wetting towels for Kehnta to wash his face with. My little brother only looks at me with exasperation, but continues to wet towels in the sink. Kehnta stares at me with wounded eyes and furrowed brows, but turns away to continue wiping his face, ignoring me.

I rush up the stairs in time so he wouldn't see the silent tears trickle down my face. Once upstairs, I glance to my parent's room. The door is open so I can see right inside to view my mother sitting upright and staring right back at me. She must have heard the commotion, but didn't understand what was going on. She urges me to come to her.

I embrace my mother with so much heartache that I almost thought it would drag her down with me. But she stays strong and resilient to be my rock. She holds me and lets me sob onto her. My shoulders shake from my sobbing, yet she stays strong to comfort me. I calmed down enough to take deep breathes and look her in the eyes. " _Madre_ , I have to leave for a while. But I promise that I will be back. I promise to do what I must to take care of you and ensure you get better." My mom's eyes widen from shock.

"Where are you going and for how long? Why are you leaving? _Mija_ , don't leave." She grabs holds of my shoulders firmly, not painfully, but to where she can hang on to me this time. She frantically shuffles, but I urge her stay seated.

"Mama, please, don't move. I promised to live with Valik for a year in exchange for you to get better and for the family to be taken care of. I already agreed and there's no turning back. But I promise to be back in a year. I'm sorry, I was only thinking for what was best." She calmed down a bit, but she still looked grief-stricken. She just stayed silent and stared at me for any sign of this being untrue, she didn't find one.

"No matter what, you make sure to come back to us. To me. And whatever you do, do not trust Valik. He is his father's son, that much I know. I know because I have seen how his father was, and see so many of the same things in that boy. Don't trust him, and protect yourself no matter what." I have never seen my mother look so serious in my life and it scared me.

What have I gotten myself into?


	5. Chapter 5

Packing was a blur because of my absent mindedness. So many thoughts whirled in my head, but my mind was blank at the same time. I felt too much sorrow that it numbed me. I couldn't mentally accept that I am leaving my family and life behind.

As some of Valik's men carried my belongings to be loaded, I said my goodbyes. My hour was about up, and I spent the last few minutes saying goodbye. First to my mother in her room, then the twins in the kitchen. Although they were upset at me, they felt even more sad enough to put aside their anger to give me a -momentarily- last hug. I held on to their little bodies for dear life and took in their warmth. I felt cold as soon as I let them go. After, I said goodbye to my father, who embraced me with such tenderness that I nearly cried. Nearly. "You are coming back. Don't get yourself into any more trouble than this." He looked me dead in the eyes, but I couldn't say anything back. I knew that wasn't possible. Not with my luck.

I went to Kehnta lastly. We stared at each other for a minute, taking in each other's image as if to cherish it for the rest of our lives. His messy orange hair tied in a half bun. His humble yellow eyes, one of which was a little swollen from his beating. And his swollen lips, slightly busted. I cherished his image coupled with the memories that swelled in my head from our times together.

"Come here." He said as he pulled me in for a tight hug, which I gladly returned. I buried my head in his shoulder and inhaled his scent. Pastries and coffee. Home. "I can't stay mad at you. Promise me that you will come back. We can continue on with our lives together." He was saying in my ear. I couldn't speak but only nodded my head. Too afraid that I might physically choke on my words. We let go of each other and I turned to make my way outside.

Out front, three land rovers semi circled the entrance to the café. Valik stood by an open door to the back of the middle rover. A satisfied half grin on his face, how my sadness quickly turned to apprehension. I got in to the rover, and Valik shut the door. While he made his way around the rover to get on the other side, I looked out at the café. Taking in every detail; the paint, the cracks, the windows. At the second-floor windows, I saw a slim shadow standing in my parent's window. It must have been my mother seeing me off.

Upon hearing the rover slam shut I look down at my lap. Alone in the back seat with Valik. It felt so awkward, but he was the first to speak. "Hear, I want you to wear this." I look up at him blankly to see him pull out a white handkerchief. "I don't want you seeing the path to where I live in case you get any ideas of leaving early." I was surprised at the lengths he was going through to ensure this deal follows through. Thinking about it, I always assumed Valik lived in town. I never gave much thought to where he lived or what his home was like. Not that I cared anyways. I guess I must have taken too long because he started to scowl at me, "Well, come on. We should get going. Turn around with your back towards me."

I jump at his abruptness, and turn in my seat. He ties the handkerchief around my head, covering my eyes. Once he is done, I settle back in my seat. I hear him say next to me. "Now let's go home." I hear him bang on the roof of the rover and it starts moving. I allow myself to relax just a little, but my guard remains high.

*VALIK'S POV*

She looked completely defeated and helpless sitting next to me with her eyes covered. Pleased with myself and the success of my plan, I allow myself to sit back and enjoy the view of her beauty. I have waited so long to have her by me. And now from this day on, until the end of the year, I will get to see her and spoil her with whatever she liked. Granted, I can't make her mother fully cured from her ailment, but I can damn well try to provide any means necessary to make her better than the current condition.

If only Maria or her family had asked for my help or came to me earlier, then all of this could have been avoided. I've spent too much time viewing from afar, but now they can see what I'm capable of and the impact I can have on their lives. After all, a good landlord watches after all their tenants and property.

By the end of this agreement, everyone will be in a better place. However, I'm not sure about that Irathient scum, Kehnta, but Maria and her family will be better off. I won't lie and say I don't have alterior motives of getting more out of this. I plan to take full advantage of the time I have with her. Who knows, she may have a reason to stay longer.

I let my mind wonder as I continue to take in the view. Her body is tense, but not as much as when she first settled in her seat. Her chocolate curls cover her shoulders like a shawl, shimmering in the sun. She has her hands balled in loose fists on her lap, occasionally moving them to balance herself when a bump on the rode caused her to shift. I will admit how grateful I am for those bumps and sharp turns. Each time, her cleavage will lightly bounce and the show was stimulating. She wasn't too big or too small, but just plump enough to catch attention. And _Rayetso_ did she have mine.

"How much longer until we get there?" She randomly asks. She snapped me out of my thoughts and I had to compose myself. I debated to tell her. I was honest that I didn't want her to know the directions to my estate, but I thought I'd be vague.

"Not much longer. Perhaps about half an hour or so." I say bored. Not completely the truth, but close enough.

"What do you intend for me to do the whole time I'm a… _guest_ , at your home?" She said guest with such sarcasm I had to hold myself from getting angry. She's cautious I get that, but if she continues with this tone she is about to get a rude awakening in respect. I ponder over her question, ' _Wouldn't you like to know_.' I think to myself with satisfaction.

"Well, you will be my ward. Meaning I'm going to take care of you. A girl as beautiful as yourself shouldn't be working her ass off to make ends meet. She should be taken care of like the delicate creature she is _._ " I say that with sincerity. "Throughout your stay, I plan to help you understand the world better. Teaching you some aspects of business, the harsh reality of what this world really is, and whatever else you might find useful for running a proper business. I also intend to show you what it's like to be spoiled. At the end of the bargain, if you do make it back home, you'll have better knowledge of how to manage and promote a business."

"When," She says.

"Excuse me?"

" _When_ I get back home. I am going home at the end of this." Although her eyes are covered, I can still see the sternness in her clenched jaw.

' _Let's wait and see_.' I think. "Yeah, _when_ is what I meant to say." I reply. A brief moment of silence falls between us. "I also intend to educate you in Castithan culture. Either way, you're going to learn a little bit more of it because all my men and they're constant whereabouts at my estate 24/7." I see her gulp at the last part about my security system. A man in my _liro_ and trade needs constant surveillance, especially with the products I produce and sell.

"Do they live with you?" She asks.

"Most do, some don't." I replied casually. "Most of the time some sleep in the extra rooms that are not occupied. Then there are some who make the long drives up there." I never thought about the personal lives of my workers. I only require their diligence and loyalty and I get it. They know better than to cross me.

"So, you have men all around your home. Is what you do that dangerous?" She asks again. What is with these questions? I get she is only trying to get to know something about me and my trade, but I'm starting to get defensive. ' _She knows nothing_.' I think to myself.

"My underground work will have to be for another time. But yes, if you must know. Are there any more questions?" She stops for a second, pondering over a response. Gaping her mouth slightly.

"What is your home like? To have enough rooms to house so many men, it sounds… spacious."

"It's a large mansion model of the finer estates _pinkies_ use to own before this world witnessed the devastating effects of the Pale Wars. My father used half of his finances to remodel and refurbish the whole thing. It's immense. Three stories, 10 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, 2 Castithan bathing chambers, outdoor patio area looking out to the forest, and a side house." I feel myself getting a little carried away with the description. "You will see when we get there." I finish. Not wishing to speak anymore. I shouldn't ruin the surprise of what's to be her new reality for the next year.

Luckily, she offers no more questions. Resigning to just sit quietly with a huff. The rest of the drive continues in silence.


End file.
